nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
SpongeBob SquarePants (character)
|image = 2015-07-14-1436902565-6235018-SpongeBob 5.png |birthday = July 14, 975,000 BC |home = 124 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom |occupation = Fry cook, boating school student and sponge model |other names = Barnacle Head (by Squidward), Lad (by Mr. Krabs), Sponge, Idiot Queer |personality = Happy, friendly, sweet, playful, naive, kind, bold, hyperactive, abnormal, silly, funny, childish, haughty, talkative, foolish, energetic, cheerful, athletic, selfless, outgoing, free-spirited, soft, frightened, frail, well-meaning, excited, cowardly, bubbly, optimistic |family = Parents: Harold SquarePants (father); Margret SquarePants (mother) Grandparents: Grandpa SquarePants (paternal Grandfather); Grandma SquarePants (paternal grandmother); Mr. Bubblebottom (maternal grandfather); Mrs. Bubblebottom (maternal grandmother) Grandchildren: Unnamed Future Grandson Others: Captain Blue (uncle); Sherm SquarePants (uncle); SpongeBob's aunt BlackJack, Stanley S. SquarePants, Todd SquarePants, and Larry SquarePants (cousins); SpongeKevin, SpongeCarl, and SpongeBrian (nephews); Spongetron (descendant) |friends = Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom, Zim, Tak |pets = Gary the Snail |enemies = Sheldon J. Plankton, Man Ray, Dirty Bubble, Dennis, the Evil Syndicate, Burger-Beard the Pirate |interests = Jellyfishing, karate, science, his job at the Krusty Krab, art, spending time with his friends, being happy |first = "Help Wanted" |voice = Tom Kenny |quote = "I'm ready!" |minions = Patrick Star and Squidward Tentacles |alias = |species = Ocean sponge|appearance = Yellow sponge, blue eyes with three black eyelashes on each eye, large nose, buck teeth, white polo shirt, red tie, black belt, brown pants, ankle-high socks with red and blue stripes, black tap shoes|likes = |dislikes = |fullname = SpongeBob Squarepants}}SpongeBob SquarePants is the main character of the Nickelodeon franchise of the same name. He is voiced by Tom Kenny and first appeared on television in the series' pilot episode "Help Wanted" on May 1, 1999. SpongeBob was created and designed by cartoonist Stephen Hillenburg, shortly after the cancellation of Rocko's Modern Life in 1996. Thanks to success and popularity of the franchise, SpongeBob has become a household name and a Nickelodeon icon. His team of Nicktoons in video games consists of himself, Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Tak, Zim and Aang. One day after moving out of his parents house, he found a pineapple which he moved into with his snail Gary. He later met his two next-door neighbors, Patrick Star and Squidward Tentacles. SpongeBob is an excitable sponge who is best friends with Patrick, a rather dumb brown starfish. They often annoy Squidward without really knowing it. He appears in all episodes of the SpongeBob SquarePants series except "The Algae's Always Greener" where his Mr. Plankton universe copy appears instead. Biography The only official information to SpongeBob's pre-adult life is that he was born in July 14, 1986, according to his driver's license. Though, in the episode when spongebob learned "bad words" Mr. Krabs said he was 7 years old. Education Much of SpongeBob's early education is unknown; however, it was mentioned that his kindergarten teacher was Mrs. Shell. Also, he encountered a fellow Elementary classmate named Dennis in "The Sponge Who Could Fly." He also mentioned that he was voted most clumsy in High School, and was never able to get a date for his Junior Prom. SpongeBob is currently in Boating School. He has never passed the test, which annoys his teacher, Mrs. Puff, greatly. Employment SpongeBob expressed his desire to work at the Krusty Krab. To Squidward's distaste, he applied to Mr. Krabs, the owner, for a job as a fry cook. Spongebob, being an excellent fry cook himself, wanted to master the art of creating a Krabby Patty. Mr. Krabs hired him, but first wanted to see how capable he was. He sent him to buy a hydro-dynamic spatula with port and starboard attachments, (which would be seen occasionally in later episodes). To Mr. Krabs' shock, SpongeBob returned with said spatula in the nick of time (the Krusty Krab had been invaded by anchovies). SpongeBob fed all of them with Krabby Patties, and Mr. Krabs was extremely pleased. Spongebob was hired soon after. Appearance SpongeBob is a yellow sponge with olive green holes, he resembles a kitchen sponge, he wears brown pants, white polo shirt, red necktie, white lanky socks that reach his knees and with red and blue stripes and black shoes. He also blue colored eyes, red cheeks and a pink chin. Leisure He frequently gets days off at the Krusty Krab Restaurant, and as a result he spends his free time with his best friend Patrick Star, and especially enjoys practicing karate with his other friend Sandy Cheeks. He also likes eating jelly, and collecting the jellyfish at Jellyfish Fields. To date, he has caught, named, and let go every jellyfish in Jellyfish Fields at least once, except the blue jellyfish, until the end of the episode "Jellyfish Hunter". He also likes to blow bubbles, surf, sun bathe, and play the ukulele. His favorite TV show is The New Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. SpongeBob is such a fan of the show that he and Patrick together brought them out of retirement. They also pretend to be Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Relationships * Patrick Star- SpongeBob has been best friends with Patrick for as long as he can remember. Even though Patrick is dim-witted, SpongeBob looks at him as a genius. Patrick lives under a rock two houses away from SpongeBob. The pair love jellyfishing, https://en.m.wiktionary.org/wiki/bubblebubble-blowing, playing childish games. However, neither one notices the fact that they are incredibly naive, and both are optimists. * Squidward Tentacles- SpongeBob is always under the impression that Squidward and he are great friends, but Squidward thinks otherwise. He has even stated to SpongeBob (directly) that he hates him, but SpongeBob never takes him seriously. He and Patrick also love to play with him, but always end up making "every 11 minutes of his life" (which is how long a episode segment is) filled with misery. * Mr. Krabs- Mr. Krabs is SpongeBob's boss and fatherly figure, carrying with him tales of the sea and warnings. Occasionally, SpongeBob has gotten in trouble with him, but Mr. Krabs is proud of him nevertheless. * Sandy Cheeks- Sandy is another one of his friends, and loves to practice Karate with him as well as hang out in Goo Lagoon. She often looks at him as immature, but laughs at his brand of humor. In "Truth or Square", SpongeBob revealed that they once starred in a play with each other, pretending to marry each other. * Plankton- Plankton and SpongeBob are enemies and SpongeBob usually defeats his plans for world domination. In some episodes SpongeBob has tried to help Plankton, but Plankton always takes advantage of SpongeBob and tricks him into doing his dirty work for him. Nicktoons * Jimmy Neutron- Spongebob first met Jimmy in Nicktoons Unite!, where Jimmy assembled Spongebob to take down Plankton and other villains from taking over other dimensions. * Timmy Turner- Spongebob met Timmy in Nicktoons Unite! Timmy first reffered Spongebob as a "Giant Block of Cheese". * Danny Phantom- Spongebob met Danny in Nicktoons Unite! Like Jimmy and Timmy, Danny is an ally to Spongebob when needed to assemble * Tak- Spongebob first met Tak in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, where he met Tak in a toy factory built in Bikini Bottom * Invader Zim- Spongebob first met Zim (as well as Dib) in Spongebob Squarepants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, where Zim joined Spongebob's side to defeat Globius Maximus. Spongebob was confused as to why Zim wanted to join their side, to which Zim replies that he's not evil, but just "curious" * Stimpy J. Cat - SpongeBob Met Stumpy in Nicktoons Racing but however Stimpy J. Cat has to beat the Mystery Rider and at the End of the game it reveals that is Plankton then later He Appeared in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots and he got Rescued along with Jimmy Neutron and he is Became Unlocked and Become a Playable Character. * Songs sung by SpongeBob Show *"Ripped Pants (song)" (voiced by Peter Strauss) *"F.U.N. Song" *"Sweet Victory" (voiced by David Glen Eisley) *"Campfire Song Song" *"If Only I Could Join You" *"He's Flying" *"All You Need Is Friendship" *"Goofy Goober Song" *"Now That We're Men" *"Goofy Goober Rock" (voiced by Jim Wise) *"Oh Baby" *"Down The Well" *"The Bubble Song" *"Fueling The Bus" *"Good-Bye, Atlantis" *"Idiot Friends" (SpongeBuck) *"Attitude of Gratitude" *"A Day Like This" *"Oh Krusty Krab" *"It's High Tide Time We Went On Tour" *"Never Give Up" *"Thank Gosh It's Monday" Gallery SpongeBob SquarePants = 001.jpg 200px-SpongeBob SquarePants.svg.png Song-SpongebobTheme.jpg Spongebob PNG.png Spongebob1.gif SPONGEBOB.jpg SpongeBob slider.jpg Sponge Bob and Patrick Abrsive Side.jpg SpongeBob - Patrick Running For President01.jpg SpongeBob SquarePants = 002.jpg SpongeBob SquarePants = 007.gif Square pants.PNG Abrasive-side 6.jpg Abrasive-side 5.jpg Abrasive-side 3.jpg Abrasive-side 2.jpg Abrasive-side.jpg Spongebob mr krabs and plankton.jpg 2,0009.jpeg spongeflying.jpg tumblr_m2635fS7wf1r7p7ino1_500.jpg Spongebob-spongebob-squarepants-33210737-2392-2187.jpg Spongebob_Out_of_Water_Render_01.png Spongebob_Out_of_Water_Render_02.png SpongeBob waving from his window.png SB BubbleGum FINAL 150ppi.jpg SpongeBobWithHydrodynamicSpatula.jpg Spongebob-film-trailer2-580x303.jpg SpongeBob Dance Wallpaper.jpg Rock Bottom 201.jpg Rock Bottom 225.jpg 4647.png Wet Painters 016.png Wet Painters 014.png Sponge bob sponge out of water.jpg SpongeBob_confused.png spongebob.jpg SpongeBob Christmas Who.jpg Eac65a164f5c42142de787a6d49f74294a1a9418374507cfe771d64ab7cd9049 large.jpg Rock Bottom 010.jpg Rock Bottom 013.jpg Spongebob-squarepants-krusty-krab-pizza-16x9.jpg SpongeBob says imagination.jpg The Fishbowl Clip.jpg SponebobinAir.jpeg CGI SpongeBob and friends.jpg Spongebob-movie-sponge-out-of-water-poster-1.jpg Tp4.jpg Tp2.jpg Spongebob Holding 1 Piece Of Paper.jpg Spongebo2b.jpg Paper073.jpg Paper 2.PNG Paper 1.PNG L.jpg Sailor Mouth 103.png Sailor Mouth 098.png Sailor Mouth 097.png Sailor Mouth 094.png Sailor Mouth 091.png Sailor Mouth 085.png Sailor Mouth 083.png Sailor Mouth 046.png Sailor Mouth 039.png Sailor Mouth 035.png Sailor Mouth 029.png Sailor Mouth 023.png Sailor Mouth 019.png Sailor Mouth 016.png Sailor Mouth 014.png Sailor Mouth 012.png Sailor Mouth 009.png 258.png 230px-Normal.jpg SquidBob_character.png Nickelodeon Magazine cover November 2004 SpongeBob SquarePants movie.jpg Nickelodeon Magazine cover March 2006 SpongeBob Lost in Time.jpg SpongeBobAtlantisSquarePantisGBA.jpg SpongeBobAtlantisSquarePantisPS2.jpg SpongeBobAtlantisSquarePantisDS.jpg SpongeBobAtlantisSquarePantisWii.png Normal Spongebob.jpg Spongebob Holding 1 Piece Of Paper.jpg SpongeBob SquarePants characters cast.png Spongebob-full-episode-yeti-only-logo-4x3.jpg The Spongebob Movie Collection DVD.jpg Nickelodeon magazine cover august 2000 spongebob.jpg Spongebob-0.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6332.jpg SpongeBob StarPants.jpg Mrs. Poppy Puff SpongeBob SquarePants Nickelodeon TV Series Character 2.png SpongeBob-Movie-Sponge-Out-of-Water-cast-photo.jpg NickMagPresents SpongeBob 3.jpg SpongeBob presents Pretty Patties.jpg SpongePants.png Baby_Spongebob_&_Baby_Patrick.jpg nick_spongebob_santa.png Spongebob.png External links * SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki: SpongeBob SquarePants (character) Category:SpongeBob SquarePants characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Sea Creatures Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kenny Category:Idiots